


【Drarry】无言歌

by meaningless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 无脑ooc，私设如山。有刀预警。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【Drarry】无言歌

**Author's Note:**

> 因为众所周知的原因，将遗漏在lof的文搬运过来，感谢阅读。  
> 写于2018.7.7

战后第十九年，他们在九又四分之三站台再遇，身边站着各自妻儿，他们相互对视又心照不宣的掠开，彼此颔首致意。   
阿斯托利亚感觉到丈夫的视线，柔声问道：“亲爱的，你的朋友吗？”   
德拉科垂下眼，笑了笑：“不，我们不熟。” 

四年级。在火焰杯吐出他的名字时波特和所有同学一样讶然失措，下意识转头看了一眼斯莱特林那边，很快被赫敏推着往前走，在邓不利多告知他必须参赛后脑中仍是一片茫然。   
晚上和罗恩吵完架他趁着夜深披起隐身衣偷偷溜出了格兰芬多塔楼，来到了有求必应室前，闭眼默祷：带我去到正等着我的人身边。 

“嘿，德拉科……”波特推门看见坐在长沙发上的马尔福，脱下隐身衣走过去。   
马尔福一把拉住他坐在自己身边，低声开口：“你的名字为什么会在火焰杯里？”   
“我不知道……我没有把自己投进去，”波特略微坐开了些，皱眉：“你也怀疑我作弊？”   
马尔福伸手放在他肩上：“听着，哈利。我相信你没有把名字放进去，谁放进去的已经不重要了，你不能参加三强争霸赛！”   
“可是邓不利多校长他们已经决定……“   
“噢让他们的决定见鬼去吧！哈利，不管你的名字怎么出现在火焰杯里的，那个放进去的人绝对不安好心，这是一个陷阱，而我不能看着你涉险！”   
波特也伸手覆在他手上，将那只手从自己肩上拉下来十指交握，很奇异，之前的揣揣不安和烦躁都消散了，他现在只顾着安慰那一脸紧张的小男友：“德拉科，我会小心的。”   
马尔福看上去还要说什么，波特凑过去以吻缄口。 

第二场比赛结束后波特尚未来得及喘过气来身边就围满了担忧他的朋友，他身上披着不知道谁递过来的毛巾，坐在地上调整呼吸。芙蓉过来道谢时他还没说出“没关系”就被抱着亲了两下，懵了的救世主没顾得上同样被亲的罗恩，转头看着看台处，视线与那个铂金王子对上时他心里咯噔一下，只来得及看见对方紧皱的眉和明显不爽的脸色，马尔福就转身离开了，长袍在他身后翻卷如云。波特用毛巾擦着犹自滴水的头发，心想这少爷脾气真是难惯着。 

晚上还是在有求必应室里找到了人。波特解释了几句见他依然冷着张脸，又好气又好笑，无奈的过去想亲他，德拉科转过去：“哈利你不要每次都来这套。”   
“那你不要生气了。”   
“我没有生你的气，我是……”马尔福说不出口他是在气自己。天知道他在看台上有多怕波特有什么意外，看见波特上岸的欣喜在那个麻瓜种和韦斯莱他们围过去的时候凝固，黑湖寒冷的湖水仿佛漫到了他身上一路冷到心里，冷得他忍不住后退，他永远不能在波特有危险时正大光明陪在他身边！至于芙蓉……噢拜托别再让他想起有人吻了波特。哪怕出于感激也不要。   
但他什么也说不出口。   
看着眼前人面带疑色，马尔福难得叹了口气：“我没有生你的气，只是很担心你……芙蓉今天亲了你哪儿？我要补回来。” 

第三场比赛后，波特被从地上拉起来跟着穆迪教授走的时候，他遥遥看见德拉科惨白的脸色，但他已经没有心情面对他了，他在墓地里看见了卢修斯。 

波特太忙了，他能感到危机四伏，霍格沃兹的生活不再简单，他忙到不再理会任何无谓的事情，忙到假装没注意到马尔福在校园出现的越来越少。 

他们当然不会忘记，三年级在一节魔法史课后，因为在走廊上由相互嘲讽发展到互扔魔咒，被例行检查的麦格教授抓到，获得“波特先生，小马尔福先生，接下来三天，每晚来我办公室关禁闭。以及，格兰芬多和斯莱特林各扣十分”的处置。   
波特记得，第一个晚上他们相互一句话都没说，仿佛连多看对方一眼都多余；第二个晚上站得无聊，偷偷拿出赫敏塞给他的巧克力蛙准备吃，然而有几只巧克力蛙跳到了马尔福那边，他们断断续续有了交流；第三个晚上马尔福用魔杖变了两把椅子出来，两人坐在不够舒适的椅子上聊天聊到睡着，结果早上被麦格教授发现后将禁闭延长到五天，晚上一进办公室就没收了他们的魔杖。   
这可太丢脸了，但两个少年面面相觑，在麦格教授走后一同大笑出声。   
也正在这几个晚上的独处，他们的关系发生了变质——或者说，终于有了契机将那些无法言说的隐密情愫得以表露。可能只有梅林知道，他们远比自己所意识到的还要早的爱上对方。   
不公开是两人不约而同的选择，毕竟一个波特一个马尔福，各自顾虑太多。不过这并不妨碍他们感情的滋长，无论是有求必应室的约会，还是黑湖边突如其来的亲吻，或者隐身衣下的夜游，两个人乐在其中。   
可惜三年级的夏日太短，升入四年级后的天气转凉，秋天的风寒而冷，并且愈来愈冷。 

不是没有过争吵，但这次三强争霸赛后两人再没单独见过面，他们当初在一起时没有别人知道，这导致分道扬镳时也没有第三人惊扰。没谁开口说分手，他们只是默契地再也没联系。恍若年少情动都是惊梦一场。 

后来在马尔福庄园里被抓获，波特在变形剂的作用下才认真看了看前来的德拉科，他阴郁而沉默，削瘦的身形和充斥着不安的眼神与从前判若两人，明明站在上位者的位置，但和沦为阶下囚的自己比起来，真是各有各的狼狈。   
没有指认他倒是波特没想到的，马尔福不可能没认出他来。波特跌跌撞撞被押下去，心里默默记了一笔，这一笔在他最后重返火场将马尔福救回来时勾销。 

“亲爱的……亲爱的？”波特听见金妮在叫他，他牵过她的手：“嘿，我没事。”   
“那边好像是马尔福一家？”   
“是的，可那又和我们有什么关系呢？走吧。” 

三年级关禁闭的最后一个晚上，办公室内两个少年无所不聊，德拉科不停追问他和秋•张什么关系，对金妮又是什么意思，波特有意无意想逗他，忍不住笑着慢慢开口：“马尔福，别不好意思承认……你该不是喜欢我吧？”   
“什么？该死的，梅林在上，我怎么可能喜欢你这么个愚蠢到无可救药的格兰芬多？！”德拉科气急败坏辩解着，而哈利含笑捕捉到他涨红的脸和耳尖，他突然意识到，对面那个人如果这个晚上不离开，他可以一直这样看他一晚上。如果那个人一辈子不离开，他可以这样看他一辈子。   
那个时候他真的想到了一生。 

【我将终生用一种温柔的心情来守口如瓶】

Fin.


End file.
